<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>almost gone (in these little moments get your cards out) by goodmourning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473578">almost gone (in these little moments get your cards out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmourning/pseuds/goodmourning'>goodmourning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, SUPER self-indulgent and weird, but really that's up to you, mature themes mostly, no smut :( my apologies, this is my last ever tfota fic so i thought to go out with the most fucked up bang, where do i freaking start</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmourning/pseuds/goodmourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i><br/><b>In my most wretched hours, I believe you will never come back.</b><br/></i><br/>the becoming and unbecoming of jude duarte without faerieland<br/>major canon divergence starting at twk ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, but jude centric really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jurdan Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>almost gone (in these little moments get your cards out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>trigger warnings: mentions of violence, guns, shooting, and death.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>don't know where to fucking start. this fic centers in what might've become of jude if she had left vivi's abode before taryn's convenient return. her stupid ass and my stupid ass made these 6k words. the title is lifted from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NcrCY-ztLk">lay your cards out</a> by poliça. i suggest listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL9-M1FfmYw">take my heart when you go</a> by ramin djawadi while reading.</p><p>entry for jurdan week 2020 - day 7: wild card. sorry for taking it so far. hope you...think something of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p> </p><p>gone. she’s gone. avulsed from her land, never hers, and her lover, never loved. the mortal world welcomes her with wide arms, arms that are shorter than she remembers, a little less homely, much less magical. after all, how can the ordinariness of television, powder tea, and surround sound compare to the true magic of faerieland?</p><p> </p><p>vivi says it will be well. of course she does. why wouldn’t she, with her strong blood and pointed ears.</p><p> </p><p>jude stares and stares at the tv. at the window. at the door. she’s not so stupid as to believe it will allay her want, but like programming, she follows the routine nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>two months. oak is recalcitrant to her teachings. vivi is buoyant in her obliviousness. they do not see her. she cannot see herself. the closest thing she has to a mirror is miles away, attending a new husband and parading with stars dangling from rounded ears. if taryn were to come, jude thinks she wouldn’t recognize either of them.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>she is ashamed to watch her pillowcase blotted with tear stains at nightfall.</p><p> </p><p>it’s more embarrassing than waking up the first time to menstrual blood staining her sheets, two stories up in madoc’s estate, knowing not what it meant or what to do.</p><p> </p><p>jude duarte avoids as superfluous emotions as sadness or hopelessness. being a mortal in faerie, those sentiments would wash her out of focus, riddle her with doubt, and with a certainty would so far as kill her.</p><p> </p><p><em> but </em> , she thinks, <em> i am not in faerie anymore. i am no longer in a place where blood is a better find than tears. where eyes are dry and swords are sated by throats and bellies. </em></p><p> </p><p>perhaps in her native world it is safer. that’s what jude wanted this whole time, was it not? safety. if she were meant to feel relief, she should feel it now.</p><p> </p><p>survival feels wet against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>he keeps slugging his damn arms. jude tugs oak roughly to her, fixing his stance, and urges him to strike.</p><p> </p><p>“will i still be king someday?”</p><p> </p><p>as per usual, he tries deflection to talk out of a combat lesson. jude is unmoved. “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>she shifts her weight to her other leg. “there is no other way.” his form is poor. she identifies his weaker side and rounds slowly to it. “the crown answers to blood. raise your elbow higher. protect your face.”</p><p> </p><p>oak listens for once. his voice is shrill still. “so there is no one else?”</p><p> </p><p><em> of course there’s someone else </em>. another bearer of the crown, another royal to lead their nation. but jude grits her teeth and resorts to her best asset: lying. “no. no one else.”</p><p> </p><p>her little brother pauses, their lesson half-present in his mind. intrigued, she watches the scrunch of his brows as he formulates a thought. “unless cardan has a child. then there would be another.”</p><p> </p><p>if he sees her freeze, he doesn’t mention it. the scenario turns her thoughts errant, threatens her with a conniption. some sick part of her wishes to linger on the possibility, but with oak before her and posed to fight, she cannot allow herself that masochism.</p><p> </p><p>oak stands expectant, his arm growing weary and slouching. the least she can do is not lie.</p><p> </p><p>“i suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>he remembers none of the stance the next evening.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“no word from dad. taryn either.”</p><p> </p><p>jude lifts her face to catch vivi rummaging through envelopes of mail. “what, were you expecting miracles? a shift in the weather?” she scoffs, coming back to her task. counting money. hard-earned cash from late shifts of all services and flavors. espionage, theft, the occasional sparring match. the underground fae crime ring taints the soul, but it pays in fifties.</p><p> </p><p>vivi interrupts her quick fingers. “he liked you best, you know. dad always gave more of himself to you than to me or taryn.” she notices her brother sitting at the couch, leans in to rumple his hair. “or oak.”</p><p> </p><p>jude shoots vivi a cruel look, an exasperated look. “what good that did to me.”</p><p> </p><p>her sister’s eyes are fierce as a growling cat where they pin her in place. “quite some good, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>jude does a fucking great job at not screaming.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>she hates to think of the name.</p><p> </p><p>what could his true name be, she wonders? if she commanded it, before the brokering of their epically failed marriage for his release, jude asks herself if he’d given it. if he’d hated her that much more.</p><p> </p><p>her mind swirls with reminders of midnight black eyes, of fingers against her lips and the abstruse feeling of possession by another being.</p><p> </p><p>she won’t think of it. she won’t dream of it. she won’t aerate the two syllables in a whisper of dark sky. she certainly won’t be pelted with the scariest word, the four letters she refused since childhood to allow a place in her. the word that died with a blade on its back as it ran to the kitchen. the word that meant a certain foolishness, a certain danger. she won’t. it’s her new mantra: she won’t, she won’t, she won’t.</p><p> </p><p>falsehoods have always been her strongest asset.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“we shouldn’t be watching this shit,” heather sighs between mouthfuls of red licorice.</p><p> </p><p>they’re leaning on the couch, lined up like soldiers catching their breath amidst pilgrimage to battle. the television blares high. jude notices heather has shifted her free hand to cover oak’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>she inspects the playing show more closely. one second there’s a wide shot of scenery, familiar in its medieval setting, and the next there’s a person. a striking young woman with silver hair like new iron falling in tresses across pale shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>the figure is so intimate it nearly makes jude jump. “a princess,” she murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>heather shakes her head. “no. oh no. well, sorta.” oak squirms in her hand, breaking free of her hold, to which she sighs and acquiesces. “sure, i guess, but more than that. it’s complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>from her place next to oak, jude nods. “royals tend to be.”</p><p> </p><p>her sister’s lover, or ex lover (certainly an ex something), barrels on. she uses hand gestures to further her explaining. “her father was the mad king, but she was only a baby when he got dethroned. she was exiled from her home, far across the sea. then she married a powerful man, leader of a tribe, and sorta grew into herself. after he died, his rivals and his people tried to disbar her. turns out she had more in her arsenal than was believed.” heather wags her eyebrows at the show.</p><p> </p><p>jude couldn’t be more confused until a huge, black winged creature crosses the screen. “are those…”</p><p> </p><p>“yup,” heather confirms. “the mother of beasts. and her husband’s people, they followed her. even though he was gone, and was their real ruler, and it was unacceptable that she rule on the basis of who she was, they still accepted her as leader.”</p><p> </p><p>jude stiffens. “really.”</p><p> </p><p>they made it seem so close, so easy to reach. the princess-who-wasn’t-a-princess straightens her spine, amplifies her voice. when she speaks, people heed.</p><p> </p><p>heather slices her reverie. “because she has magic.” she points to the overflying monsters. “badass.”</p><p> </p><p>ah. because. she. has. magic.</p><p> </p><p>a non-magic girl slouches back in her non-magic couch, watching a non-magic box, consumed by baneful imaginings.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>unprepossessing. that is what they called her. ugly, if wine or fury loosened their vocabulary. <em> how had i let someone who called me that touch me at the collarbones? kiss my throat? call me his sweet villain? </em> jude has no answer. she replays and loops the plethora of adjectives her dear husband and company had called her. wormfood. unsightly. repellent. direful. unbecoming. synonyms alike to the same derivative, final word.</p><p> </p><p>mortal. </p><p> </p><p>the circle of worms, she and taryn. daughter of dirt.</p><p> </p><p>she wishes she were nobody’s daughter.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>it takes her three nights after that to realize now she really <em> is </em> nobody’s daughter.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>her exile hits the half year.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>bride of faerieland. the mortal queen.</p><p> </p><p>a fugacious dream, she finalizes. no more than a fleeting child’s wish. had she remained at home, no, in <em> faerie </em>, she’d never have been queen. not without the people’s approval and not with her mortality. a hollow crown, a fool’s wreath.</p><p> </p><p>she cements it into her brain, sears it to memory. she never. would. have been. a true. queen.</p><p> </p><p>oh, but what a vision they would’ve been. jude, stiff boned with graying hair, and cardan beside her, youthful as ever and tethered to her with ball and chain. unescapable. a fresh minted prison for him. he’d be gagged to ask for her kisses, much less beg for them. when her skin sagged and time plundered her heart, how quick he’d be to run from her. a bat out of hell.</p><p> </p><p>when it processes that she’s thought of his name, written it to existence in the myriad of her thoughts, she breaks into a cold sweat.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>she won’t call her exile a blessing. there’s many descriptors for the singular event that redefined the last leg of her fleeting teenage life, and blessing won’t cut it. recently, however, jude has had the chance to add <em> timely </em> to the list.</p><p> </p><p>jude kills a troll. he’d been preying on humans the same time as her abscond to the human realm. this particular troll began his horror streak after developing a taste for the helpless glaze in their eyes at final moments before teeth sunk into shoulders, the way they rolled back or if the occasion came up that the eyelids would fall crookedly. the funny look of a drugged, passed out, mindless loon. except these were dead loons, victims to the desire of a beast. these humans had been lured into the abandoned subway tunnel, but jude had strolled there all on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“that bitch carries the devil,” commented one of the fae. gathered in a ring, stealing glimpses of her over their shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>waiting for her pay, jude kicked the tip of her boot into the solid ground, arms crossed. “that bitch can hear. i may not have fae hearing, but i’d abstain from testing me were i in your shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>the fae she had spoken to was of the sea, and was barefoot. irony not lost on her.</p><p> </p><p>sooner than expected, jude duarte developed a reputation. successful runs, frightening recounts of what she did to earn her money, it swiveled up and circled around her like a tornado. some fae considered testing if the legend was bigger than the person, and some fae had lost the use of a limb. she knew she’d been strong before, but this new world taught her what an unstoppable force she was. had always been.</p><p> </p><p>they give her a nickname. fearful of evoking the name given to her at birth, though being human it had no effect on her. still, shadows shivered at her wake, watching, consuming jude duarte’s trail of defeated foes. in the damp, cold streets of maine, in a world she long since had cut true tethers from, she’s reborn as <em> the wrath </em>.</p><p> </p><p>in her mind, somewhere in the bowels of the elfhame palace, the court of shadows laugh up a storm.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>oak grows less querulous and more capitulant to his role. jude in turn decides to do the same with her old-but-now-new home amidst mortals.</p><p> </p><p>she watches tv. repaints her bike. buys new clothes. eats toasted waffles with peanut butter and honey.</p><p> </p><p>when heather mentions a museum across town, jude no longer stares at her blankly. she doesn’t fumble or grasp for words. her foot’s planted on the ground, steady and strengthening.</p><p> </p><p>she becomes inclined to music. an old trait, now in a new ambient. vivi glamours money to grant her a gift, a small excuse to cheer her up. the gadget fits most of her hand, sensitive to her tact and bright during the darker hours. heather hauls her laptop once in a while to upload new songs onto it, teaching jude how to sift through the list. </p><p> </p><p>music player in her hand, jude sheepishly assembles a queue of songs that she likes. tunes that have replaced bards in taverns or notes plucked from lutes.</p><p> </p><p>an aggressive song by a vexed wife goes first, the one with words that hit jude harsher than she wants to admit, the title saying not to hurt yourself. another one called once upon a time. a wedding song turned rock, a “strong electric guitar” according to heather, the singer belting about being loved tenderly. <em> paint it, black </em> by the stones that roll. where once her fingers would’ve stumbled over the gadget’s buttons, today she masters with ease.</p><p> </p><p>the stunted child, the wraith of a human girl she once was rears her head in jude’s dreams. she gains color with each passing day.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>by the time her exile hits eight months, jude begins the transition. she intends it to life, gives it air to breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i, jude duarte, will be happy in the mortal world. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>she wills herself to change on a molecular level. when the desire of faerieland hightails back, she slams it to the back of her mind. she transforms the pain into power, into will. the scar left behind from her banishment becomes fuel for her new life. for the transformation into who jude could truly be in this wide, marvelous, enormous human world.</p><p> </p><p>they don’t want you. they have not once wanted you.</p><p> </p><p>he doesn’t want you. not like you do him.</p><p> </p><p>he</p><p> </p><p>doesn’t</p><p> </p><p>want</p><p> </p><p>you.</p><p> </p><p>move on, she begs herself. move on. move on. move on. stop chasing after ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>the wrath is elbow deep in a goblin’s guts. he swindled bryern a bagful of gold coin. it came down to her to rescue it back, and assure the impediment of a repetition. that’s when she met her.</p><p> </p><p>“hnnnnggg…” moans a figure across the room.</p><p> </p><p>jude ignored the drugged out junkies on her way in, leaving them in the back burner while working through the bulk of her job. but the turncloak goblin is dead, and was that noisy mound moving?</p><p> </p><p>“help…” she hears.</p><p> </p><p>jude rarely considers herself so altruistic. but the meekness of the plea pulls her across the room, tugs her legs to the sprawled person.</p><p> </p><p>human. a girl, dirty blue hair all too reminiscent of nicasia, but not so polished as to pass for a sea princess. no, this girl appeared on the edge of a precipice, thin coat of sweat across her body.</p><p> </p><p>“more,” the girl begs.</p><p> </p><p>like clockwork. jude squats down to get closer. “want me to get you out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>weakly, the girl nods. “she’ll find me.”</p><p> </p><p>“what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>the stranger smacks her lips, eyes rolling in her head. “lolli.”</p><p> </p><p>lolli turned out to be an easy haul but a terrible map. jude exasperatedly dragged her through alleys and corners, hearing the laments of her companion through the journey. lolli got sidetracked from her ride-or-dies, see, shot up a bit too much powder - something she called never - and had an urgent need to return to the clan.</p><p> </p><p>jude’s self-preservation rang high when she knocked on the selected door and met a fae two heads taller than she. his red skin shone bright in the doorway, his glamour invisible to jude’s geas.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you for bringing pop back to us. i’m qylin” he says across from jude, having invited her in and given her a once-over. “uh, you mortal?”</p><p> </p><p>she’s declined a drink, but accepted a chair. “as they come.”</p><p> </p><p>qylin moves closer. “and you took out melbor? pop’s supplier?”</p><p> </p><p>“is pop meant to be lolli?”</p><p> </p><p>“her full name’s lollipop.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh. i see.” a red flush runs across her face. “melbor huh? didn’t catch his name. i did catch both his kidneys though.”</p><p> </p><p>qylin whistles.  “damn. a mortal.” he pronounces it with wonder. nothing like she’s used to. it falls with disbelief in her ears. </p><p> </p><p>“that’s quite a might you got in you. here.” in an outstretched hand, jude finds a tiny acorn that no doubt has a message inside it. “if you ever quit meandering for coin and want to run with the real wolves, i’ll answer.”</p><p> </p><p>wolf. she’d been a girl and she’d been a mortal. then she’d been wormfood and after that she’d been a queen. couldn’t say jude once considered herself a wolf, or imagined running with them. then again, she had become so many things far from her imagination.</p><p> </p><p>the ward. the mortal. the queen. the wrath. her list of faces ran endless, each mask pressing heavier and heavier on her fragile composition.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>in the beginning, vivi congratulated her like a preschooler with a trophy. “look at you, making an effort. i told you home wasn’t so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>months later they’ve turned to “you are too far out” accompanied by the tapping of her foot, a face riddled by concern. “you’re jumping into danger again.”</p><p> </p><p>vivi didn’t know how jude missed being afraid.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>if she dreams of cardan, the sting pulls her awake and breathless into the chirping crickets of the dark hours.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>ninth month. her exile is a baby somewhere, born and breathing. a marking reminder of her incipient rule cut short.</p><p>jude duarte makes a decision. she steps outside of the girl she used to be, the teenager latched to a world that had not once been hers.</p><p> </p><p>the acorn is light in her hands. she splits it open, unrolling the paper inside, and when she sees the address and phone number it takes her a total of eighteen minutes to pack.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>saying goodbye without telling them it’s goodbye cracks a new wound in her already shattering heart.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>oak thinks she’s going to the gym. vivi thinks she’s babysitting oak. heather might’ve had a clue, but she kept silent while jude hugged her, muttering a quick thanks for watching her brother while vivi came from the post office.</p><p> </p><p>it appears, after years, she’d learned to say farewell to all things that were close to her.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>qylin refrained from asking questions, just as jude liked it. she watched, studied, learned, kept to her rank while scheming for more. the room and cot qylin offers is as home as any she’s had.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>when she urged cardan to inveigle the princess of the undersea, it led them to a hidden alcove draped with vines, to a couch where she’d bared more of jude duarte than she had in her entire life. the memory is both a memory and the dream that recurs most in her sleep. their tryst, their unculminated tumble, their fumbled connection, whatever people would want to call it. in her sickest hours, jude allowed herself to think of it with a tender gaze, with a pink shiny filter, with the dreaded word she’d been on the run from for years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> that you hate me. tell me that you hate me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“i hate you,” jude whispers. “i hate you and i married you and i hate you.” the two phrases weren’t mutually exclusive.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>lollipop has been gone for weeks, but her junkie spirit is alive.</p><p> </p><p>the wrath evaded nevermore like cats did water, but the gradual acclimation to qylin’s ring fills her with misplaced ease. it took them damn near six months, but jude finally surrendered her arm.</p><p> </p><p>it pricks, the needle, like the pinch on her finger when cardan stabbed her for the salt in her blood. for the antidote to faerie fruit.</p><p> </p><p>she’s high. she’s at a revel in new york and she’s vulnerable and she’s high.</p><p> </p><p>it doesn’t take long for jude to cement her decision to never do drugs in her natural life again. but once that’s been engraved in her think tank, the world turns mellow and technicolor. it tells her to enjoy while it lasts.</p><p> </p><p>she’s surrounded by leaves, platter of fruit, dancing pixies and slender fae. painful reminders of the home she direly tries to forget.</p><p> </p><p>in a mirage, she pictures black curls under a golden crown of flowers. cruel lips forming a smile.</p><p> </p><p>as if underwater, ears plugged with chlorine liquid, jude hears a seductive voice to her side. “what a pretty thing.” a woman. tall and thin, fae ears and slit green eyes. eyes that fall down to jude’s chest. “busty.”</p><p> </p><p>not all quite there, jude struggles but succeeds in recognizing the tone coming from her courtier. and before she can respond, to her surprise, a second woman emerges from the back of her new companion.</p><p> </p><p>she’s got beautiful straight teeth and straighter talons. “careful. saphine can bite.”</p><p> </p><p>after being called hideous half a life, this come-on douses jude awake like a bucket of water. she studies the two girls and the raking nature of their eyes. she thinks perhaps if she paid more attention she could’ve recognized that in cardan’s eyes. could’ve told it apart from the hatred, the arrogance and the disgust. </p><p> </p><p>without preemptiveness, without pause to think it over, jude tugs both girls to her. her body busts in sensation.</p><p> </p><p>she remembers cardan in a maze, draped in languor and gold faerie drug and girls. black shark eyes watching her while horned girls had their way with him. <em> one kissed his neck </em> , she remembers, <em> and another his knee.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“here,” she scoffs, pushing down sapphire or whatever’s head to her knees. “above my boot.”</p><p> </p><p>a chuckle. “feisty, huh?” she hears, and she truly doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>next, jude unceremoniously pulls the second girl up to her neck, leading them exactly where and how she wants them. she’s a constellation of heat and brief spikes of libido.</p><p> </p><p>does cardan think of her? when he’s in bed or bedding someone new, whichsoever activity he performs at night, does jude cross his mind? does he remember her? sometimes in the ridiculous seclusion of her mind she thought cardan would be faithful to her once upon a time. she could slap her own cheeks for such foolishness.</p><p> </p><p>his face appears stark in her memory. deep hollows on his collarbones, raven black hair and eyes devouring her like fruit. his lips, they’d been so soft.</p><p> </p><p>jude leans her head back and laments her ghosts. she inhales sharply.</p><p> </p><p>after the hot spell passes, after jude feels the trickle of tongue make its way up to her thigh and another down her chest, she pushes them away.</p><p> </p><p>why? she doesn’t know. jude is only sure of the fact that she’s tired and doesn’t want this and instead wants a glass of water then maybe a bed.</p><p> </p><p>saphine tilts her head, rolls her eyes, and waves her off, moving along. jude is thankful, for the first time, at being so easily discarded.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>a month later makes two years since her infamous exit.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> unless cardan has a child </em>,” oak said. many moons past.</p><p> </p><p>the memory of him brings upon a dream. the opposite to her listless, watered-down dreams she grew used to having.</p><p> </p><p>she sneaks through the palace, it’s name near forgotten to her, crawling against walls or chasing shadows.</p><p> </p><p>he’s there. he’s in many of her dreams and he’s there in this one. hair astray. tilted crown. reclined on a couch, his tail freely swishing left and right.</p><p> </p><p>if he remembers their pact of marriage, he doesn’t bother to show it. no mourning, no sadness, no desperation. unlike the other dreams of him, in this he’s placated. joyful, even, in a way so seldom his character.</p><p> </p><p>jude’s understanding is little.</p><p> </p><p>something squirms in cardan’s arms. when she gets closer it nearly takes her breath away to a fault, threatening to kill her. it’s a baby. older than a newborn but small enough to fit in his arms, to paw at his chin and gargle.</p><p> </p><p>no test could prepare her for this sight.</p><p> </p><p>and cardan. he’s absolutely changed. reinvented in the light of this babe, this creature jude hasn’t seen the face of. because that <em> is </em> his spawn. the tiny tail swishing from its rear indicates as much. that, combined with the black tresses, leaves no doubt that she is looking at a king and his heir.</p><p> </p><p>in the depths of her shriveled dignity, jude duarte senses another break, another disgusting branched crack.</p><p> </p><p>her husband is inconsolable in love. his bright smile slashes wide across his face, softening his sharp cheekbones. he lifts the baby to his face, pressing their noses together, cooing. she hardly recognizes him. but she recognizes the lack of a need for her.</p><p> </p><p>this was a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>cardan lets the child descend, adjusting them in his lap with heartbreaking gentleness. to her horror, the toddler turns and pierces jude in place with raven black eyes. </p><p> </p><p>she runs cold all over. the child has the look of a girl.</p><p> </p><p>her coloring is unique, darker than cardan’s and any fae’s. it’s closer to… jude's own. and below the black curls, which she realizes now is actually dark amber brown, there’s ears. rounded, untipped, human ears.</p><p> </p><p>jude is utterly unmoored. the scene melts. she wakes up to hands descending upon her, to frightened questions of why she was screaming and that she’s woken up half of the gang. they cannot get a straight answer from her, and after plowing her with cups of water and aspirins from a quick run to the mini-store, the most they get from jude duarte is a somber face and a fall into her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>jude becomes a gallery of girls. she’s judy, and she’s martina, and she’s amelie with the occasional latika. running in qylin’s underworld gang requires her to. police don’t catch her, fae detectives don’t either, and if by chance she needed to run an errand the name she gave was one of a basinful of fake i.d. cards.</p><p> </p><p>“i once had a twin,” she offhandedly told someone.</p><p> </p><p>“what was her name?” they asked.</p><p> </p><p>jude slurped from a tall gas station soda cup. “doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>three years. the earnest smile she’d lost a number of winters ago returns tenuously but surely. as a sliver, as a tiny reminder, as a planted seed showing the very smallest evidence of root.</p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>a pixie joins their ranks. young and limber. her cerulean skin reminds jude of a blue court under the sea.</p><p> </p><p>“fand,” she greets the mismatched group. “newborn nomad.”</p><p> </p><p>jude welcomes her by the form of a nod, turning back to the display of headshots splashed on the table, organizing it into a semblance of order.</p><p> </p><p>she feels fand dance around her, suspicious to her presence. she thinks for a hot minute that fand might want to cause trouble. jude focuses her attention to the knife hidden between her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>the pixie stares at her, unabashed, and right as jude thinks to reach to her chest, fand grows the courage to ask. “you. do i know you?”</p><p> </p><p>the question falls flat. “i don’t believe so. there’s little chance our paths crossed.”</p><p> </p><p>fand squints. “well, i’ve just left elfhame. finally broke from that unruly mess.”</p><p> </p><p>lightning forks in jude’s chest, attacking her nervous system. an old phantom possesses her body, causing her to still.</p><p> </p><p>the pixie moves closer, inspecting. “your look, it’s so familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>jude understands in a minute.</p><p> </p><p>taryn. fucking taryn. always, forever, impossible-to-be-rid-of taryn.</p><p> </p><p>summoning years of falsehoods and acting experience, jude breaks eye contact to laugh and feign offense. “all mortals look the same to fae, i’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>that is not a lie. she learned that from the wickedest prince himself.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>when fand slips away from the gang two nights later, jude forces herself to block it from memory.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>she’s almost twenty-one. in faerie she might have died since she was eleven.</p><p> </p><p>here, she’s got a family. a rough knit circle of confidants, people she rarely thinks twice about trusting anymore. her music keeps her company, and her growing arsenal of skills, of wins, it warms the smallest piece of her soul.</p><p> </p><p>how could she have hated such a place?</p><p> </p><p>* </p><p> </p><p>“counterinsurgents. we calculate two dozen below the bridge,” jekka, qylin’s second, explains over a map.</p><p> </p><p>jude’s focus is precise, uninterrupted.</p><p> </p><p>the years, the lack of practice from a simple lack of need to, makes it so that she doesn’t religiously check the perimeter, doesn’t spot a green face. his dark tuft of hair and hooked nose, spying from the window, hidden among leaves and wind.</p><p> </p><p>if she had seen him, she might’ve remembered her old friend. if she’d seen him, she might’ve broken down in tears, or begged for a word, or done none of those things to help jekka figure out their positions for the next day’s raid.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“watch for the sniper!” one of her gang yells.</p><p> </p><p>jude ducks, experienced muscles leading her across the space, the shielded street with broken streetlights. abandoned houses repurposed for criminal night creatures sprawl one after the other. they’ve chosen one a stone throw from the river, so close they could taste the salt while counting bloody fae or human scalps.</p><p> </p><p>five, six, seven leaps and she’s out of shot, crammed into a wedge in the building. she took down three counterinsurgents already. the wrath ran rampant today.</p><p> </p><p>another figure jumps out the window, two yards from her, and takes off running through the backside of the house, the one facing the water. swift as the wind, jude pursues in fervor.</p><p> </p><p><em> bam </em>.</p><p> </p><p>first the noise like thunderclap. then the pain.</p><p> </p><p>oh.</p><p> </p><p>when they screamed sniper, she expected an arrow. she expected a taut bow and a sharp, easily removed tip of metal. not a bullet.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>in the end, jude has been a galaxy of abridges.</p><p> </p><p>she’s had abridged parents, gone before her eighth birthday. that led to an abridged innocence and an abridged life in their rudimentary home in maine. she’s had an abridged relationship with her sisters. an abridged sense of belonging.</p><p> </p><p>she had an abridged romance with a prince and king. that chapter being severed short was, as they all were, not her fault.</p><p> </p><p>she had an abridged marriage. an abridged kingdom rule.</p><p> </p><p>to be culminated in an abridged life. thin and meager.</p><p> </p><p>she hopes no matter how small her garden has been, that each poison flower and cherry blossoms she’s sowed has done its best to enrich the tiny piece of universe allotted to her.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>she should’ve known when she saw the river.</p><p> </p><p>in water all began, and in water it ends.</p><p> </p><p>there are no screams. no chaos. the gang has left her, chasing their foes further up the street, looking to corner them. jude? she’s going for a dip. a passage to the next life. she’ll float to it. gargle on the last of life.</p><p> </p><p>“huh,” she whispers.</p><p> </p><p>the ache is pungent in her back, the bullet hitting close to the spine but not quite. deadly, though. deadly for sure.</p><p> </p><p>she wasn’t queen of nothing. she was queen of death, the hierophant of misery. her whole life has been a string of it. well, no longer.</p><p> </p><p>jude duarte reaches the water’s edge, using each fiber of her strength to not fall in quite yet.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>in the haziness of all that she’d done and all that she’d run from, he comes to her. in dream, in flesh. she’s not yet in the water.</p><p> </p><p>“jude.”</p><p> </p><p>this has to be the mark between. the straddling line of life and death. because somehow, impossibly, she hears him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> jude! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>or?...</p><p> </p><p>her brows scrunch in confusion, a naked toe in the river already. she wants to turn, but the seeping life at her back won’t allow it.</p><p> </p><p>she doesn’t need to. long arms surround her, someone moving in front of her to read her face, to see what lies there.</p><p> </p><p>it’s him.</p><p> </p><p>jude’s lids droop. her back is on fire, and she burns in the flames. he’s barely changed. matured into his looks, if she had to put it into words. his tar eyes, slender lips, pointed nose and legendary black curls suddenly remind her of being seventeen.</p><p> </p><p>there’s so much in his face she can barely read any of it. “is it you? is it really you?” he demands.</p><p> </p><p>she’s always been jude. who jude became, that was a different question. one she no longer cares to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“i found you. i finally <em> finally </em> found you.” his voice is incredulous.</p><p> </p><p><em> is he the harbinger of the beyond? was that his role to play this entire time? </em> her thoughts eddy and murk the more time passes with a hole in her back.</p><p> </p><p>it is an arcane thing, in truth, to be held by a creature she’s craved and despised. her body responds on its own by pressing closer, seeking warmth.</p><p> </p><p>he might be crying. could also be the angle of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“please,” he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>she hasn’t said his name in years.</p><p> </p><p>“cardan.”</p><p> </p><p>his eyes fall closed.</p><p> </p><p>her mouth repeats the motion, recognizing the familiarity of his name. cardan. once her king. her husband. the sight of him brings forth a wave of emotions, cascading through her like a waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>cardan tugs her close to a punishingly tight degree. “i thought you dead.” he speaks into her ear. “we searched for <em> years </em> . i thought you were gone. <em> gone </em>, jude.”</p><p> </p><p>the word pulls her back, creates distance between them. jude lets herself get lost in his eyes, those splendid eyes, bottomless and infinite, a serene look on her face as she responds:</p><p> </p><p>“almost.”</p><p> </p><p>the fractious prince too arrogant to be a ruler does not stand in front of her. this man is similar, but a sense of strength she hadn’t seen is forefront and shining. jude wishes she could appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>if only this weren’t the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“so it is you.” she says it with wonder, with a detachment that lets her turn away from his arms and face the river.</p><p> </p><p>cardan’s intake of breath indicates he has finally seen her wound. he twists his neck, shouts to someone far back, hidden in the houses. “shes hurt! SHE’S HURT!” his voice is raw and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>jude walks into the water.</p><p> </p><p>a hand at her arm stops her, keeps her in place, but she shrugs it off with newfound confidence and turns around. cardan’s incredulous face sparks memories of faraway lands and kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>“what are you <em> doing </em>?” he demands.</p><p> </p><p>jude’s lips break into a smile. how she missed his voice. she walks back until water reaches her waist, then her chest, then the crown of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“stop!” she hears.</p><p> </p><p>the layers of the girl she was, who she is, who she could’ve been, they merge. yes, she had missed faerie. yes, she had wanted cardan. yes, she had wept tears of rage at knowing she could not have either of them back. if she cried now, her tears would turn to river water, melding into the beautiful greater whole.</p><p> </p><p>a hand grips her chest. another tugs on her neck, urging her up, up, up.</p><p> </p><p>air. sweet air in her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>jude gasps, her plans interrupted. the bulletwound at her back sears at the salt water, the sensation so intense it actually numbs her and leaves her feeling very little.</p><p> </p><p>cardan presses her flush to his body. he raises her up, and his face is marked with horror and betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>“how could you?” he weeps. his features are anguished, desperate. he’s shaking her by the shoulder. “<em> how could you </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>jude smiles a wet smile. “remember when you pushed me into the rapids? and you forced my twin to abandon me and kiss your cheeks? i can’t remember a time when i’ve been warm since then. the water, it was cold. like a leech.”</p><p> </p><p>“the roach is gathering for a salve. jude, you will be okay. you need to get out <em> now </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>she realizes there’s something wrong. “wait. no. that’s a lie. i am a liar.” she tilts her face to his, eyes meeting. “you were warm. behind the throne room and in your bed. you kept me warm. but you ripped me from my home and i've been cold since.”</p><p> </p><p>cardan does something she didn’t imagine him capable of. he didn’t do so when balekin beat him. he didn’t do so when his family was slaughtered. he did so this moment, with her encircled by his arms. cardan sobs.</p><p> </p><p>maybe this is when he understands he’s been forever her herald. the marker of her death. their destinies, interlinked, but only for this.</p><p> </p><p>as he bares himself open, jude candidly studies his face. there’s freedom in allowing herself to admit she missed him. missed all of it. her kingdom that never was.</p><p> </p><p>“i’ll heal you,” he implores. his hand runs down wet and shakingly down her face. “you’re my queen. we’ll use our magic. we will, jude, if you stay with me. don’t you get it? the exile was fake. i never meant for you to vanish. i’m begging you, please, <em> help me heal you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>her forehead falls on his. waist-deep in water, she feels his short breaths fall on her cheek. “you held hatred for me once.”</p><p> </p><p>slowly, miserably, cardan shakes his head. the motion makes her pull away but he doesn’t let her, staying together. “love. i held love, jude.”</p><p> </p><p>love</p><p> </p><p>four letters.</p><p> </p><p>years of running. and it caught up to her all the same.</p><p> </p><p>his words hit her worse than the sniper did. she staggers in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“hold.” he says the word with intensity. “i hold, jude.” cardan refuses to let her go, won’t let her fall. “you walked away with my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>thoughts swirl in her head. they swim around like the fish crossing in between their legs.</p><p> </p><p>“hold,” she says weakly.</p><p> </p><p>hold love. <em> he loves me </em>.</p><p> </p><p>impossible. and true.</p><p> </p><p>“huh.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“hold me,” she asks him. and he does.</p><p> </p><p>he does.</p><p> </p><p>he appears vacillant to his actions save for holding her.</p><p> </p><p>jude can’t remember a time when she wasn’t running. from her parents’ demise. from madoc’s threats. from the cruel fae. from her sister’s betrayal. from cardan’s torments and, apparently, his ministrations of love. from her own shadow.</p><p> </p><p>they haven’t moved from the water. it’s been a minute. it’s been four years.</p><p> </p><p>jude feels her body slag, the water making up for the new deadweight.</p><p> </p><p>“i wish you’d never left me,” he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>gratingly, she lifts her hand to trace a finger along the hard, straight line and point of her husband’s ear. “cardan, are you here to ask me for a divorce?”</p><p> </p><p>his face breaks. she’s fully leaning on him, his long arms cradling her to his chest. amidst their soaked clothes, she feels the thudding of his heart against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>jude’s eyes flutter open and closed. “i want to tell you i will. i want to tell you i’ve waited for it. i - <em> ah </em>…” a jab of pain causes her to pause. “i want to tell you it hasn’t been eating me alive to be apart from you. i want to tell you… so… many… lies.”</p><p> </p><p>through her misty vision, she sees cardan shake his head. “you are not leaving me.” the conviction in his voice draws a laugh from her.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, cardan.” it’s the last good breath in her lungs. in the distance, she feels the ripples of someone entering the river, racing towards them. she sees only pitch black eyes. “i already have. i already have.”</p><p> </p><p>they are esoteric, rendered in numinous light. from their entwined bodies in the water, there grow white flowers at the riverbed, their petals straining for the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this and are capable, consider <a href="https://ko-fi.com/goodmourning">buying me a coffee</a><a>?</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>